


Only You, Always

by TheIfInLife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Jealous Harry, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:04:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIfInLife/pseuds/TheIfInLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey Haz,” Louis says, tensing because he can tell that something is wrong.  Out of the corner of his eye, Louis sees Liam hurriedly busying himself with the Xbox.</p>
<p>Harry walks over to Louis, eerily calm. Louis’ gulp is so loud he’s almost sure that Niall and Zayn could have heard it. He leans down, his breath tickling at Louis’ ear. Honestly, Louis can’t help the shiver that runs down his spine</p>
<p>“Bedroom.” Harry practically growls into Louis’ ear and then he walks away, just as calm.</p>
<p>For a second Louis is frozen. Just the tone of Harry’s voice has Louis twitching in his trousers. Louis knows what’s about to happen, he can just tell. And it is a far cry from the fight that he had been expecting. Louis gulps again, looking over to Liam. The tips of Liam’s ears are flaming and Louis’ about seventy-three percent sure that Liam had heard what Harry had whispered. Liam is specifically avoiding Louis’ gaze. And then it hits him that he should be up; he should be moving.</p>
<p>or how Harry reacted to <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xbw3JDSiw4s">the "Lilo Kiss"</a>  incident</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You, Always

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't tag this because it's mentioned in a single sentence in reference to Zayn/Liam but there is a small mention of daddy kink. If you don't want to read about that, skip the first paragraph and you'll be fine :)
> 
> So wrote this to fill this prompt: "Basically, Harry sees it happen and he gets really jealous, and Louis is oblivious to his jealousy until the get home. All four of the boys are staying a flat that they're renting, because they're staying the same place for a couple months. Niall decides to stay out clubbing, so its just the other three. Harry drags Louis back into the bedroom and they 'do the do' lol. Harry makes sure to be rough so that louis is really loud so that Liam can hear (harry tops, obviously). After that, Harry leaves an exhausted louis in bed and goes to kitchen in just his sweat pants. Liam is still up because Larry's 'activities' kept him awake, and Harry makes sure that Liam can see the scratch marks from louis all over his back. The next day, harry smirks at liam whenever Louis flinches when he sits down, and whenever Harry flinches from the stinging in his back."
> 
> Also huge thanks to my bestie and beta, [Dani](https://www.wattpad.com/user/pixiedustedlarry) <3
> 
> Visit [my Tumblr](http://larryismyotpuniverse.tumblr.com/) if you wish! And as always, have a lovely day!

Since they’ve been One Direction, the five of them have gotten ridiculously, almost scarily comfortable with each other. Louis blames Harry honestly. If he hadn’t paraded around naked after knowing each other for less than a week maybe they would have a little more boundaries. Not that Louis didn’t enjoy watching Harry’s little bum but. They’ve talked about stuff like who has the smelliest shits and Louis knows who shaved their pubes in the shower by the hair that’s left on the bathtub floor. They know who has the biggest and smallest dick. Dirty underwear liters the floor of the bus like it’s the carpet. Louis knows each one of the boys’ biggest kinks – and not always through conversation. He shudders at the memory of Zayn gasping out ‘ _daddy_ ’ when he and Liam and thought that the rest of them were asleep. A brief twist of sadness grips through Louis’ heart as he thinks of Zayn off doing his own thing and not touring with them anymore. However, Louis will never forget the moment when things almost went a little too far.

As of recently, it’s no secret that he and Liam have a silly friendship. They have naturally gotten closer over the years but with Zayn leaving the band, Liam needed the comic relief that Louis provided. So when Louis went to whisper about a sign in the crowd that quoted his most famous tweet to Harry, and Liam leaned in to whisper about something, they almost touched lips. Quickly as possible, Louis backed away. He really didn’t need their shitty management team up his arse about yet another thing he’s done wrong.

Louis goes through the rest of the concert without another thought to what had almost happened between him and Liam. But once they finish Best Song Ever and leave the stage for the night, Louis can’t resist poking fun at Liam.

“Mate, Zayn will be at the flat tonight. But I guess you couldn’t wait that long.” He makes exaggerated kissing sounds and then giggles into the back of his hand when Liam’s ears turn red.

“’S worse for you! Harry was literally there.” And then Liam sticks his tongue out at Louis. Louis just takes a small sip of his water and flicks the rest at Liam, smiling the whole time.

People start yelling about getting the floor wet and a mantra of “this isn’t the stage” shit but Louis sends them a mischievous grin and continues to the side alley where their Range Rovers are waiting. He’ll bring them some chocolate or something of the like before their next concert tomorrow night.

As usual, he and Harry climb into the back seat together – once they’re sure that there are no cameras present of course. Louis smiles comfortingly at his boyfriend but Harry’s looking pretty intently at something out his window. So he slips his hand in Harry’s, looking out his own window. What he doesn’t expect, however, is for Harry to give his hand a simple squeeze and then pull away.

“Haz, you okay?” Louis asks, instantly looking away from the scene moving outside.

“Fine.” Harry says without looking at him.

Louis decides not to push him; the worst thing in the world is fighting with Harry. He hates knowing that Harry is upset with him. Other people, he can send sorry gifts and he’s over it. But not with Harry. As everything is, it’s different with Harry. So instead of possibly starting a fight, Louis scrolls through his phone, checking through his messages pointedly ignoring the ones from the suits. He’s busy texting back Zayn about not cheating and watching Breaking Bad without him when the car pulls up to their flat.

They’re in Birmingham for an extended amount of time for extra press on top of several performances so their team decided to rent out a flat for the four of them to stay in. Though Zayn pretty much lives there too, to their management’s extreme displeasure. It’s a nice reminder though, that Zayn didn’t quit because he hated them. He quit because One Direction just wasn’t the music career that he wanted for himself. And at the end of the day, no matter how hard it is, Louis respects him for standing up to the suits and finally putting his happiness first. If only he had the courage to do the same thing.

It’s no surprise that all the others are already squabbling over which film to put on Netflix. Harry slams the front door behind him and storms out of the living room. Louis watches him go, just a bit stunned. Just as he’s about to go after his boyfriend, Niall speaks.

“You know,” He  looks after the obviously-not-fine Harry before looking back to the group.  “I’m actually feeling like going out. Who’s up for going to the club with me?”

“I’ll go!” Zayn says immediately.

“But,” Liam pouts. Louis wonders if he and Harry are that sickeningly in love with each other. They probably are. “Baaabe.”

“We’ll be back in a few hours love. Promise.” Zayn gives Liam a quick peck and Louis can’t help but smile. He’s honestly proud of them. He can’t imagine how hard it’d be if Harry decided to leave the band. He’d fall apart.

By the time he’s zoned back in, Niall and Zayn have left. He’s just about to ask if Liam wants to watch Impractical Jokers with him when Harry storms back into the living room.

“Hey Haz,” Louis says, tensing because he can tell that something is wrong.  Out of the corner of his eye, Louis sees Liam hurriedly busying himself with the Xbox.

Harry walks over to Louis, eerily calm. Louis’ gulp is so loud he’s almost sure that Niall and Zayn could have heard it. He leans down, his breath tickling at Louis’ ear. Honestly, Louis can’t help the shiver that runs down his spine.

“Bedroom.” Harry practically growls into Louis’ ear and then he walks away, just as calm.

For a second Louis is frozen. Just the tone of Harry’s voice has Louis twitching in his trousers. Louis knows what’s about to happen, he can just tell. And it is a far cry from the fight that he had been expecting. Louis gulps again, looking over to Liam. The tips of Liam’s ears are flaming and Louis’ about seventy-three percent sure that Liam had heard what Harry had whispered. Liam is specifically avoiding Louis’ gaze. And then it hits him that he should be up; he should be moving.

An excited thrill surges through Louis as he practically runs up the stairs to their room. When he opens the door, he doesn’t see Harry at first. He’d been expecting to see Harry on the bed but instead he’s standing in the corner, in nothing but his pants. Louis slowly closes the door behind him, knowing that Liam won’t want to hear what’s about to happen.

Harry is on him in two strides, forcing him against the door and framing him in with a hand on either side of his face. And for a few seconds, Harry’s fiery eyes stare down into Louis’.

“Harry,” Louis starts, unsure. But Harry is quick to quiet him.

“You’re mine.” He growls, so quiet yet so intense.

“Yeah – ” He tries to say something, he wasn’t even sure where he was going to go with it besides agreeing with the fact that, yes, he’s Harry’s and he always will be. But any words that he was trying to say die when Harry interrupts him again.

“Don’t.” And then he kisses Louis roughly, not waiting to push his tongue past Louis’ lips. Louis tries to kiss back but the way that Harry seems to be exploring leaves Louis to lean against the door and let Harry have his way.

At that thought, Louis moans quietly, pushing his hips into Harry’s. But Harry backs away from the touch, biting harshly at Louis’ lip.  Louis’ cock jumps again as he whines.

“Lips are mine.” Harry grumbles, his hands ghosting over every part of Louis that he can reach. “Arms are mine. Tummy is mine. Neck,” He dips lower, sucking unforgivingly at the sensitive spot on Louis’ neck. “Is mine.”

“Harry,” Louis gasps, hands coming up to grip themselves into Harry’s long curls.

He growls again, biting at Louis’ neck until Louis whimpers and lets go of Harry’s curls. He is starting to get the idea that Harry wants complete control. Louis closes his eyes, soaking in the feeling of Harry all around him. Harry doing what he wants and Louis letting him. Louis takes a breath and just trusts.

Because they’re so in sync about everything, Harry seems to get that Louis has finally relinquished control. He presses a tender kiss to Louis’ lips and drops to his knees. Louis’ breath stutters, nails pressing into his palms.

Harry’s hands slip under Louis’ shirt, pinching intensely at his nipples, making them harden quicker than Louis’ prepared for. His nipples are so, so sensitive and Harry knows this. He’s being a tease, Louis realizes. And really, he isn’t surprised. Harry lives for teasing Louis.

Louis lets out a loud moan when Harry’s teeth lightly scrape over his cock through the trousers that he’s still wearing. He’s so hard that he’s kind of afraid that he will burst the button on his jeans if they continue like this for much longer, Harry mouthing at his cock while pinching his nipples.

“Harry,” Louis moans, trying to be quiet because Liam is still in the house. “Please, Harry.”

Harry stands, looking silently at Louis. It should be weird; this whole thing should be weird. Harry jumping into this dominant role randomly, the silences between them and Louis just letting him do what he wants. It should be weird but it isn’t. They’ve been in sync since the day they met in the toilet. Louis’ never been afraid to jump because he knows that Harry will catch him, he always has. The memory of when they first became a band, right there on that X Factor stage, and Louis jumped into Harry’s arms without a second thought, flashes behind Louis’ closed eyelids.

“Love you,” Louis says like he’s taking a breath. Harry kisses him so fiercely that Louis feels it. The way that Harry’s lips tremble with the unspoken _I love you_ speaks louder than any words that Harry could have said.

Harry pulls his shirt away, rough at first but careful enough to not hurt Louis when he pulls it over his head. Louis’ nipples tighten at the cool air that hits them and when Harry fits his lips around his left nipple, Louis’ head drops forward with a tiny moan. When his eyes lock on the tent in Harry’s tight, black pants, Louis lets out a whine. He wants more, so much more. He wants everything that his love could give him.

“Babe please, c’mon.” He is fine with sitting back and letting Harry have his way but he thinks he may die if Harry makes him wait any longer. He tells Harry this.

“My dramatic boy.” Harry says with a half-smile. And then he goes to Louis’ right nipple, biting on it hard enough that Louis can’t control how his hips rut forward, a bit of wetness gathering at the head of his cock. Harry’s hands push Louis’ hips against the door, with a biting, “Still.”

Louis exhales, going out of his mind with how much he wants Harry. But finally, _finally_ Harry seems to have given in when he starts in on the button of Louis’ trousers. His patience seems to have gone too, as Louis nearly falls with how fast Harry is ripping his jeans from his body. With how things have been going, Louis expects Harry to torture him for a while longer before he gets to actually removing his pants. Harry surprises him, however, by tearing his pants away the instant that his trousers are gone.

He stands there, watching Harry watch him. His cock is so close to Harry’s face that he can feel Harry’s breath. Each steady, calm breath hits the head of his cock like absolute torture. It takes everything that Louis has to not rut forward. He can’t stop himself from whining though. The whine that he lets loose sounds absolutely pitiful and loud enough that he’s fairly certain that Liam heard. All of those thoughts fly away when Harry skims his lips along the length of his cock. Louis’ toes curl in anticipation, he holds his breath, eyes squeezed closed just waiting for the warmth of Harry’s mouth. And then it doesn’t come. When Louis opens his eyes, Harry’s already looking at him with the smuggest look. He kisses Louis’ tip so lightly that Louis rakes his nails on the wooden door that he’s pressed against.

“On the bed.” Harry says as he stands. “On your knees. I’ll be right back.”

Instantly Louis prances over to the bed. Being on the bed means he can rub against the bed or something just to alleviate some of the pressure. And of course, before Harry actually leaves the room, he turns to say:

“Oh, and no touching.”

Louis lets out a pouty noise because it’s just not fair.

“Love you babe,” Harry calls because he’s honestly just a shit.

“Love you too.” Louis grumbles back, climbing onto their bed like he was instructed to do.

He gets onto his knees, arching his back so that Harry would have the absolute best view. After a good minute of Harry being gone, Louis gets tired and gives up for just a second, lying lazily so that only his arse is raised in the air. Harry comes back in then, missing the show that Louis had wanted to give him. He wants to ask Harry where the hell he went but that’s answered when he sees their favorite lube in his hand. Apparently it wasn’t in their room but doesn’t matter. What matters is that Harry’s grabbing his hips so roughly, with so much intent.

A shiver runs down Louis’ spine when Harry spreads his cheeks, letting his most intimate place feel the chill of the air around them.

“You want me to?” Harry asks. And it’s not in the _I’m only asking to hear you beg_ kind of way. Although Louis’ sure that’s part of it, Harry asks because even in his macho, dominant mood he’s not okay with doing things that Louis isn’t okay with. And sometimes Louis gets uncomfortable with rimming because he worries about being clean enough. So doing it on the fly like this, Harry always asks.

“Yours,” Louis answers because just thinking about how amazing Harry is to him, all he can think about is how glad that he is Harry’s.

At that answer, Harry growls and smacks at Louis’ bum cheek.  He doesn’t do it hard enough for it to really hurt, just hard enough that it affects Louis. Louis whimpers loudly; Harry never gets like this. Usually they are vanilla in the bedroom which Louis is more than okay with. But Harry unleashing this side of himself is going to be the subject of Louis’ wanks for at least a year.

When Harry’s tongue pushes against Louis’ rim, he already feels like he could come just from this. Harry’s got him riled up enough.

Harry’s tongue works him roughly, pushing against his rim, hands holding his cheeks apart. Louis’ hips are moving wildly with pleasure. He wants so badly to get a hand on himself but Harry had said no touching. He’s whining loudly, toes curling so hard that his feet start to cramp.

“Harry,” Louis whimpers delicately. “Harry please.”

Harry doesn’t respond to Louis’ pleas. He simply continues, alternating between tracing his rim and trying to push past it. He’s getting Louis so wet, he feels like he may start dripping. The image of Harry’s face between his cheeks, dripping down his chin passes through Louis mind and all the sudden he’s tense.

“Harry, I’m going to come,” He warns in case Harry wants him to wait.

Instead of a proper response, Harry just smoothes a hand on Louis’ lower back, trailing down his thigh. Louis can’t explain how he knows but he just understands that that’s Harry telling him it’s okay, that he can come. So he tries to fit a hand around himself but Harry growls so Louis stops, pouting.

It’s a bit torturing. He feels so close, right there on the edge but without getting a hand on himself it feels impossible to actually get over the edge. He can’t even move his hips against Harry’s tongue anymore with the grip that Harry has on them.

“Harry, I can’t,” Louis feels his thighs shaking with how close he is. It’s absolutely maddening. “I can’t, please.”

All it takes is for Harry to push his tongue past Louis’ rim and he’s tensing and painting the sheets below him with his come. He lets out a loud moan that vaguely resembles Harry’s name and he collapses onto the sheets.

Barely a minute passes before Harry’s leaning over him, pressing himself against Louis as he speaks. Louis barely understands what he says because all he can focus on is the hard press of his clothed cock against Louis’ thigh.

“Babe,” Harry whispers, biting on Louis’ earlobe to regain Louis’ attention. “Hope you’re ready for round two.”

Louis exhales, knowing his rim is about to get a lot more sensitive. He loves it though, loves to have a reminder in the morning. And when he feels the tips of Harry’s fingers brush lightly against his rim, his breath gets caught in his throat.

“Okay?” Harry asks in a much softer tone.

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis moans, hearing Harry open the lube. It’s the one that tingles and they only use it every once in a while because Louis gets loud when they do. Briefly he worries that Liam will definitely hear them but he’s distracted from that by Harry’s voice.

“Use your word if it’s too much.” Harry says.

Even though they’re mostly vanilla when it comes to the bedroom, they still decided to have a safe word. Because for one they figured they might eventually get into some things that were a little farther away from the vanilla side of things but mostly because they decided that you can never be too safe.

The moment that Louis feels Harry press a lubed finger against his rim, the sounds are already being pulled from him. Lube that tingles combined with the already orgasmed sensitivity makes for one loud Louis.

Harry pushes the first finger in slowly despite the fact that he doesn’t meet much resistance; Louis’ open and ready from the first orgasm. He presses a kiss to where the swell of Louis’ bum meets the dimples in his back. And then he continues with the slow pace, pulling his finger out unhurriedly and pushing it back in just as sluggishly.

Louis feels himself start to get hard again. It’s honestly a little painful at first, filling up again so quickly after already coming. And he definitely pulls his hips away from the bed, making sure the head of his cock isn’t touching the bed – that’s way too much for him at the moment.

After a while though, Louis wants Harry to give him more. More in the sense of fingers, yes, but also the slow pace is driving him a bit insane.  At first he thought that Harry was being conscious of the fact that Louis’ sensitive but he now realizes that Harry is trying to tease him yet again. Maybe if Louis offers some _encouragement_ Harry will speed things along.

“Harry,” Louis whines, fucking his hips back faster. “Please more. Need it. Please, please.”

When Louis notices that Harry’s stopped moving his finger all together, an excited thrill runs down Louis’ spine. He fucks himself on Harry’s finger, fast and hard. Harry’s finger is so, so close to where it feels best, if he could just curl it. But the tingling on his prostate is almost overwhelmingly good and he isn’t ready for this o be over quite yet. Louis’ fully hard now, his cock slapping wetly against his stomach each time he throws himself back against Harry.

Eventually though, Harry presses a hand against Louis’ lower back, stopping the movement. Louis’ about to pout until he feels a second finger pushing into him. The tingling is stronger now, with new lube added to the mix and Louis drops down to his elbows.

“Ah,” he gasps into his hands. He adjusts his legs so that he’s just a little bit more spread out for Harry and then he’s crying out because apparently Harry’s done with the torturingly slow thing.

His fingers move so quickly, it’s all that Louis can do to sit there and take it. He groans into his hands because again Harry’s so close, it leaves goosebumps over the surface of his skin. When Harry adds a third finger without warning, Louis practically shouts.

“Harry!” He feels himself clamp down on the three fingers inside of him, twitching just at the thought.

This time though, Harry doesn’t actually move his fingers much other than scissoring them. He’s stretching Louis out so that he’s actually prepared. Louis almost feels giddy with the thought that he’s about to be filled by Harry. And when Harry accidentally (he’s assuming it’s an accident by the way Harry growls) brushes against Louis’ prostate, Louis starts begging.

“Please, Harry,” He’s whining and it sounds a bit pathetic honestly. “Please fuck me. Need you, c’mon please baby.”

Harry ignores him for a few more moments before he’s slowly pulling his fingers away and wiping them on the sheets. Louis arches his back, showing himself off to Harry, showing Harry that he’s ready. But apparently Harry had other plans.

“Turn over.” Harry orders.

While Louis is flipping so that he’s on his back, Harry finally gets his pants off, his cock, red at the tip with want, springing out. Louis wiggles, feeling his come from earlier squishing against his back. He wrinkles his nose at the unpleasantness.

“Here,” Harry says, putting the lube in Louis’ hands. “Put it on me.”

Louis probably gets a little carried away. He puts a little too much lube in the palm of his hand and then he starts spreading it over Harry’s cock. It feels so nice in his hand that he really can’t help it when he starts thinking about pleasuring Harry more than making sure he’s lubed enough for Louis. It’s literally impossible when he hears the groans  that Harry lets out followed by the way he slumps just a little from the touch. A second later though, Harry snaps back into place.

“Louis, enough,” He growls, shoving Louis back down onto his back.

Louis twitches again, knowing what’s about to happen. He wipes his hand off and then leans up on his elbows so he can watch Harry. Harry grips himself, leaning forward until his tip nudges against Louis’ hole. And then he’s pushing in, so gradually that Louis feels every stretch.

“Ahhh,” Louis lets out, voice cracking the tiniest bit.

All of three seconds, that’s all that Louis gets to adjust. Three seconds before Harry is going full force. Immediately Louis falls back on the bed, no longer able to even think about filtering what comes out of his mouth. Harry is every, he feels Harry everywhere, the tingling making it hard to catch his breath.

“Ohh, oh my god, Harry!” His moans get higher pitched and he grips the sheets hard enough that one end of the fitted sheet gets pull from where it’s tucked underneath their mattress.

When Harry leans down to kiss him, Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s back. His nails dig in and he can tell that Harry feels it by the rough bite that he feels against his bottom lip. At this point though, Louis can’t be blamed for any of this actions. Harry pounds into him so fiercely that Louis thinks he may have bruises and he _knows_ that he’s have a hard time sitting down tomorrow.

Everything just feels so loud and intense. Louis knows that he’s making a lot of noise but what’s really ringing in his ears is the wet sound of their hips slapping against each other and the little growls of “Lou” that he’s not sure Harry knows he’s letting out.

“Harry,” Louis moans, the tingling overwhelming him again. “Feels so good, Harry, oh god.”

Harry starts to sweat, Louis can see the sheen starting to gloss over Harry’s face. Louis probably looks like a mess himself especially considering he hasn’t done much since the concert. He doesn’t care about any of that though. He just closes his eyes, letting his hands travel down to grip at as much of Harry’s bum that he can reach.

“Mine,” Harry says with a thrust rough enough that Louis gets shoved up the bed, head nearly hitting the wall.

Of course Harry notices this; he grabs a pillow and stuffs it between Louis and the wall. That alone makes Louis lean up for a kiss. Harry takes such good care of him.

“L – Lo – ” Louis tries to get the sentiment out but when Harry lifts Louis’ legs onto his shoulders, the angel changes and suddenly he’s hitting Louis’ prostate. Instantly, all words are gone and he gets so loud, the neighbors probably know what they’re doing.

“Like that, baby?” Harry asks with a smug smile. Louis squeezes as tight as he can around Harry just so that he can see the smugness wiped from Harry’s face. He doesn’t get much time to bask in his revenge though because the tingling lube on his prostate is the best thing he’s ever felt.

“Harry,” Louis grapples at Harry’s back again when Harry slows down to grinding inside of him instead of the hard thrusts.

The grinding feels so good, Louis thinks he could scream. Every time that Harry swivels his hips, his cock rubs against Louis’ spot and precome starts dripping from his tip.  Then, just as suddenly as he started, Harry is back to the maddeningly amazing pace of before.

Harry’s got a hand on either side of Louis’ head so that Harry is everywhere. He’s everything that Louis sees and he’s everything that Louis feels. As seems to be their thing, Harry is staring down at Louis, watching the way Louis reacts to each pull and push. Louis tries as much as he can to maintain the eye contact but it ends up being more of Harry watching him while Louis squeezes his eyes shut, moans shatteringly loud, and trying not to come yet. But it’s as if Harry’s read his mind.

“Close yet, Lou?” He asks, followed by a groan.

“Yes, yes,” Louis chants, digging his nails into Harry’s shoulders. “Please, Harry, make me come.”

Harry lets Louis’ legs off his shoulders and then he starts pounding into Louis so hard that he’s suddenly extra glad that Harry put a pillow between him and the wall otherwise he’d be hitting the wall every time.

“ _Harry, ah, ah, Harry, Harry, Haz-za,_ ” Louis moans so high pitched that his voice actually breaks.

“That’s it babe,” Harry encourages, and that’s how Louis knows that Harry’s getting close. “Moan for me. Let everyone know that you’re mine. Liam is right across the hall, let him know that you’re _mine._ No one can make you feel as good as I do. No one can fuck you like I do.”

Louis can’t help it, he reaches for himself. When Harry smacks his hand away, Louis feels tears build up behind his eyelids because it’s just so much. Harry’s fucking him so hard and it feels so good and he’s right there, _right there_. A second later though, he feels Harry’s hand wrap around him and one flick of his wrist is all it takes for Louis to get pushed over the edge. A wrangled noise is punched from his throat as his whole body tenses, come shooting all over his stomach and chest.

Harry pulls out a second later, hand flying over himself. Louis’ exhausted but he opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out hoping that Harry will understand. Of course, Harry does. He crawls up the length of Louis’ body, hovering just over his mouth. Harry stays there, a few inches from Louis’ mouth, pulling himself off.

As much as Louis would be down to give Harry a blow job right now, they both know how unpleasant it is when the tingling lube gets into your mouth. It’s horrible and should be avoided at all costs.

Harry comes a second later with a final groan of _mine._ In his exhaustion, Louis doesn’t manage to swallow all of it. Some completely missed his mouth, landing on his cheek and dribbling down to his jaw. He is too tired to care. Louis simply rolls over the second that Harry’s legs aren’t encasing him and flops himself into his spot. There’s come on his stomach and dried on his back and he’s laying where the sheet is no longer covering the mattress but he’s already falling asleep.

“Babe,” Harry pokes his arm and honestly, Louis could punch him. “We need to get you cleaned up.”

“Morning.” Louis grumbles against the bare mattress.

“We need to do it now,” Harry almost sounds apologetic.

“No.” Louis moves his leg, hoping that Harry knows that if they were standing he’d be stomping his foot at him.

“Lou, c’mon you’ve got come all over you and the bed and there’s – ” He stops to card his fingers through Louis’ hair. “Is that lube in your hair? How did that get in your – did you wipe your lubed hand over my pillow?”

Louis grins.

“That’s it,” Harry disappears a second later and for a fleeting moment, Louis worries  that Harry’s actually mad at him. And then he hears water running.

By the time Harry’s returned again, Louis is sound asleep. When his eyes open, the first thing he sees is Harry’s chin. And then he registers that he’s moving and it hits him that Harry’s carrying him.

“Whaa – ” Louis asks groggily.

“We’re taking a bath. Need to wash your hair.” Harry explains.

“’Azza?” Louis whispers.

“Yeah, baby, it’s me.”

“I love you. Hope you know what happened with Lim was an accident. Love you. Only you, always.”

“I know Lou. I might’ve overreacted. But I love you too, only and always.”

Normally Louis would skin Harry for carrying him around and helping him into the bath and wincing with Louis when he finally sits in the bathtub but Louis is too exhausted to care. He lets Harry wash every bit of come and lube from his body. He even lets Harry play with his nipples for just a second too long. And then when they’re done with the actual bath, Louis leans against Harry’s chest and falls asleep again.

The next thing he knows is that he’s waking up in bed – with fresh sheets – to the smell of bacon. He stumbles downstairs, after putting on a pair of pants, to find that everyone in the house is already around the table.

Niall and Zayn both give Louis these knowing looks while Liam completely avoids eye contact. Apparently everyone in the house knows what they did last night not that that’s surprising considering Louis’ throat actually hurts a bit from how loud he was. He sips at the tea that’s set in front of his spot at the table, trying to discreetly sit down without drawing attention to the fact that he’s sort of really sore this morning. That all flies out the window when he sits too heavily and a loud gasp escapes from his lips.

Niall laughs, nearly choking on his tea. He looks like he’s about to comment but then Harry interrupts by walking into the dining room, arms full of the fry up that he made for the house.

“Jesus Harry,” Louis groans, face going red when he sees that Louis’ not wearing a shirt. And there are scratches _covering_ his back. “I think they get it.”

Literally everyone knows what Louis means, he can see it in all of their faces.

“Do they though?” Harry sits down in his chair, way too positive and cheery for the conversation they’re currently having.

“Yes,” The four of them groan in unison.

“Don’t worry,” Zayn pats Harry’s hand with a mischievous smile. “I get it, Harry, I really do which is why you might want to buy earplugs because _my_ Liam and I have plans tonight, _all night long_.”

“Really?” Niall groans. “I fucking hate you guys.”


End file.
